


Easy tiger

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy!Sam, First Time, M/M, Painplay, Pet Names, Poetry, Rough Sex, Weecest, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	Easy tiger

You’re so eager, baby boy.

All wandering hands and running mouth.

Begging. Commanding.

_ “Please. Anything anything. I want it. Harder. Now.” _

You talk like you know. Like you’re the only one who wants, who aches.

I’ve been burning up for you since you were twelve years old. Set my soul on fire and fed you the ashes.

Poisoned you deep down just so you’d know who you belonged to.

And the way you say my name, little brother. Like a prayer and a curse.

Bite my lips and carve your initials into my back with your fingernails.

My palms can span your chest and my fingers will curl around your ribs. I’ll own you inside and out.

You tell me:

_ "I’m gonna break all your bones and put you back together again." _

Until I’m the perfect shape to be your other half.

But don’t hurry. Don’t worry, kid, cuz we got all night.

Hell, we got the rest of our lives, for what it’s worth.

Take a breath, Sammy. Open your eyes.

And I’m gonna show you that you’re mine.

Go slow, baby boy. I'm gonna crawl so deep inside.

Let it burn and bleed, little brother.

And I’ll swallow you alive.

 

Easy, tiger.


End file.
